threeworldsfandomcom-20200213-history
Fyn-Mah
Fyn-Mah was the querist of Tiksi, as well as the head of the municipal intelligence agency there. She led the investigation into the underminding of Tiaan Liise-Mar, until the arrival of Jal-Nish Hlar. She served as his second-in-command in the mission to the Ice Plateau. Later, Fyn-Mah was promoted to perquisitor of the Gospett region, near Snizort and provided her ally Scrutator Xervish Flydd with valuable information about the lyrinx activity there. She later rescued Flydd and proceeded with him to Fiz Gorgo, where she survived the attack by the Council of Scrutators. Perquisitor Fyn-Mah served as an ally of Flydd's throughout the remainder of the Lyrinx War and went into hiding after the God-Emperors rise to power, though she was subsequently killed by his troops. History Geomancer As the querist for Tiksi, Fyn-Mah was in charge of gathering all reports by her inferiors and sending them to the perquisitor for the region of Einunar, Jal-Nish Hlar. When Jal-Nish's own son Cryl-Nish Hlar, a secret prober working under Fyn-Mah on behalf of Jal-Nish, delivered Fyn-Mah a report detailing his own incompetencies as a prober at the manufactory near Tiksi and his part in the undermining of Artisan Tiaan Liise-Mar, Fyn-Mah sent the report to Jal-Nish by skeet and was subsequently ordered to lead an investigation at the manufactory until his arrival. Fyn-Mah arrives at the manufactory shortly after being ordered there and confronts Nish over his incompotence, warning him that his father is not pleased and that if he does not remedy his mistakes he could find himself on the front lines against a lyrinx. Querist Fyn-Mah immediatly begins an investigation into the goings on of the manufactory. After Perquisitor Hlar arrives, Fyn-Mah becomes second-in-command of the investigation and aids him with interrogations. Later, the Seeker, Ullii, is able to locate Tiaan in her lattice along with an extremely powerful crystal. Jal-Nish then decides to lead a mission to rescue her, with Fyn-Mah as his assistant. During the mission, Fyn-Mah senses Tiaan use the crystal to use powerful Secret Arts and is suprised, due to having never felt power used that way before. Fyn-Mah later attempts to use her Arts to rescue Tiaan, but is unable to best the mancer-lyrinx, Ryll, who had captured Tiaan. The mission is a total failure, with the lyrinx getting away with both Tiaan and her unusual crystal and fourty soliders and two clankers being lost. Fyn-Mah then takes over leadership of the small force and investigates the lyrinx flesh-forming at Kalissin which she is very interested in, before leading the force back to Tiksi. She reveals that she is barron, after being insulted by her enemy Irisis Stirm. Fyn-Mah attempts to take responsibility for the fiasco, however the Scrutator for Einunar, who Fyn-Mah is allied with, Xervish Flydd takes responsibility for the mission, due to having sent Jal-Nish in the first place. Tetrarch Sometime later, Fyn-Mah was promoted to perquisitor on Scrutator Flydd's recommendation. She was relocated and became the perquisitor for the Gospett region, as it was close to the lyrinx city of Snizort, the enemies chief location for flesh-forming- an Art that Fyn-Mah was highly interested in. Months after her appointment, Flydd arrived in preparation for the great battle of Snizort and for his personal mission to discover and stop the enemies node-drainer. Fyn-Mah provided the Scrutator with information regarding the Snizort node and lyric activity. Fyn-Mah was present at the armies command tent when Nish and Minis arrived searching for Flydd, and witnessed Minis's foretelling that the scrutators mission would result in a giant explosion that would destroy the node and render the clankers and constructs of the old human-Aachim coalition defenseless. Scrutator (coming soon) Chimaera (coming soon) Legacy (coming soon) Personality and Traits (coming soon) Powers and Abilities (coming soon) Appearances * Geomancer * Tetrarch * Scrutator * Chimaera Category:Characters Category:WoE Characters Category:Old humans Category:Mancers